Cambiando Mi Realidad
by Connita-FanFic's
Summary: Bella Después De La Traición Por Parte De Su Novio, Se Vuelve Una Persona Muy Mala Que Solo Juega Con Los Hombres. Pero Llega Edward, Un Mujeriego Que Cada Día Tiene Una Zorra Diferente
1. Chapter 1

**Un Amor Sin Fin Prologo**

Bella Después De La Traición Port Parte De Su Novio, Se Vuelve Una Persona Muy Mala Que Solo Juega Con Los Hombres. Pero Llega Edward, Un Mujeriego Que Cada Día Tiene Una Zorra Diferente

¿Podrá Edward Cambiar Y Ser La Persona Que Era Antes ¿Lograra Edward Hacer Cambiar A Bella De Su Faceta De Zorra?, ¿Podrá Bella Confiar En Edward?, Podrán Cambiar Los Dos Y Pasar A Ser Novios Y Amarse

Nota : Esta Historia Puede Contener Lemmon Y Un Vocabulario No Muy Formal Les Recomiendo Que Si No Son Mayores De 18 Años No Lo Lean Y Si Lo Hacen No Es Mi Responsabilidad


	2. El Sueño

**Cap. 1**

Todo comenzó con un sueño muy extraño que tuve la noche anterior  
Flashback

Yo estaba en un prado muy lindo lleno de flores las flores olían a Fresas mi champo favorita y de repente aparece  
Jacob mi mejor amigo del otro lado del prado apenas lo lograba ver mientras el caminaba hacia mi me senté en el suelo lo quede bien pero de repente escucho mi nombre del otro lado del prado era un vos familiar voltee para ver quien era y era un chico parecía tener mi misma edad era muy lindo, pero Jacob cuando lo vi se puso mi bravo y de repente se convirtió en algo muy extraño se parecía mucho a un oso en cuatro patas pero era un lobo me  
dio mucho miedo verlo convertido en esa cosa Jacob estaba corriendo hacia mi y decía  
-bella cuidado es un extraño te puede hacer algo.

-Jacob que me podría Hacer el es una persona común corriente  
mire para atrás vi al chico de nuevo muy mejor pero de repente estaba al lado mio en unos segundos estaba al lado  
mio si querer le toque la mano era muy frio como un hielo y pálido totalmente blanco pero me desperté por que Charlie me despertó para ir al instituto.

Hola, me llamo, Isabela swan me gusta que me digan bella, tengo 17, yo vivo en folks un pueblo muy pequeño que no tenia mas de 4.000 mil habitantes y que la mayoría del tiempo estaba nublado y lloviendo yo en folks vivía con mi padre Charlie swan o como todos lo conocían el doctor Swan y mi madre vivía en Jacksonville con Phil su nuevo marido yo casi nunca vea a mi madre no la extrañaba Ella era muy mala conmigo me odiaba pero con Phil estaba bien no le faltaba nada él era un beisbolista, tenia pocos amigos una de ella era Ángela y antes tenia a Jessica pero al quitarle a su novio me odio por siempre mi novio era Mike newton no lo amo solo estoy con el para vengarme de Jesica por lo que me hiso y también tenia a rose ella era hermana de jaspe el novio de Alice mi mejor amiga yo la quería mucho ella había sido la única queme defendió contra Jessica , era una muy buena amiga la mejor que he tenido en toda la vida era mi mejor amiga hace un año ahora estoy tomando  
Desayuno apunto de irme al instituto  
-adiós papa que tengas un buen día  
-adiós amor cuídate  
hoy me toca clase de lenguaje, física y biología  
Cuando venia entrando corriendo Alice se acercó a mi y venia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja  
-Hola Alice Como Estas? - Por como te veo parece que estas muy bien que Pensé En mi mente  
-Hola Bella no sabes lo que paso  
-no, no lose Alice dímelo  
- hermano Edward regreso de Francia por fin vas a poder conocerlo , llego hoy muy temprano en la mañana para mi  
fue una sorpresa ya que mis padres no me lo avían querido decir pero ahora ya lo se si que en cualquier momento te  
lo pillas en el instituto y adiós antes de que el profesor me rete por estar de pie  
-Adiós Alice  
Y justo el profesor llego - la clase fue muy aburrida si esperaba con ansias el toque del timbre para el descanso  
en el descanso estuve con rósale y su novio emmett estábamos ablando sobre el hermano de emmett, Edward bueno, estaban ellos hablando de el por que yo no lo conocía y no podía opinar que como era o como estaría después de tanto tiempo cosas hace después me tocaba clase de biología ahí esta va Jessica apeas me vio entrando por la puerta y me puso una cara de rabia que me llego hasta dar miedo todavía yo no comprendía por que se podía enojar tanto por lo de Mike si Mike me prefirió a mi por que me amaba y estoy segura de Jessica solo esta obsesionada con Mike pero no importa me fui a sentar a mi asiento que por cierto  
me sentaba sola era muy aburrido estar sola pero importa así eran las clases pero de repente


End file.
